<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Myths and Men by nightstrike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728144">Of Myths and Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike'>nightstrike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Not really though, Phil has wings, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post Doomsday, finally my time has come to bust out my myth books, greek mtyth time baybe, ranboo angst kinda, ranboo bonding with his new family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter night in the midst of a blizzard, the anarchy commune discusses how life often reflects myths of old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Myths and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at you again with another fic! hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled and popped in its small hearth in the center of the room, warmth adding a sense of coziness to the scene that played out in the small arctic cottage. Ranboo sat in front of the fire, Enderchest curled up in his lap, purring his little heart out. Phil and Techno, mostly Phil had pulled him out of his tiny, ill-made hut as there was a raging blizzard inside. As grateful as Ranboo was to be out of the freezing biting wind, he did feel a bit awkward, since Phil and Techno are a family and he was just well…. He didn’t know what he was to them really, a friend? He thinks so, Phil and Techno both treat him as a friend, better than some of his old friends treated him that’s for sure. The half Enderman was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked behind him and saw Phil holding a mug full of something hot if the steam coming out of it was anything to go by</p>
<p>“ oh… what was that? I was kind of lost in my thoughts, sorry..” Ranboo adverted his from Phil’s not wanting to get needlessly aggravated and because he was a bit embarrassed. Phil just gave him a kind smile, taking care not to make direct eye contact with him.</p>
<p>“Its all right mate, no need to apologize I was just offering you some tea, you still looked a bit cold from being outside for so long” as he spoke Phil extended the ceramic mug to Ranboo who took it gratefully and gently turned himself so that he was facing the rest of the small living room and not just fire, the cat in his lap letting out only a small murp of complaint</p>
<p>“ Thank you I appreciate it, both the tea and letting me come inside” Phil’s wings twitched at that but before he could answer Ranboo heard a snort from his left, and a monotone voiced followed</p>
<p>“Well weren’t just going to let you freeze out there, we're anarchists, not monsters” Ranboo swivels his head to see Technoblade sitting in a chair, cloak off, glasses perched on his pig-like snout as he read from a very hefty looking book.</p>
<p>“Ah.. well I..” Ranboo had no idea how to respond to that and decided to busy himself with drinking his tea, it was surprisingly good, a slightly sweet and herbal flavor. “The tea is good,... Thank you again, Phil” the winged man smiled and moved to sit in one of the other free chairs in the room picking up his own mug from the nearby table</p>
<p>“as I said before Ranboo, it’s no issue, really, you’re here as a guest and friend, and unlike some other people in this realm, we treat our friends with respect” Phil’s voice got a tad hard at the end but Ranboo couldn’t really blame him, he felt similar. The room was in comfortable silence for a while, Ranboo sipped his warm tea, enjoying the flavor as he let his eyes wander around the room, they once again fell on techno. The piglin hybrid was still engrossed in whatever book he was reading, at a closer look Ranboo could see it was a copy of The Theogony. Ranboo didn’t know much about old myths but he knew a little bit like the nickname Techno had for Tommy, Theseus was the name of the disgraced greek hero but that was all he didn’t know why.</p>
<p>“... hey techno” Ranboo finally asked, breaking the silence. Techno looked up from his book slightly</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Why do you call Tommy Theseus? I know he was a disgraced hero but that’s all really” Techno looks at Ranboo for a moment and closes his book setting it on the table in front of him.</p>
<p>“ Well, I think everyone embodies a greek tragedy or hero in some way. Tommy is a textbook example of Theseus. He saved Lmanburg from Dream, won them their freedom, in exchange for his discs. But in the end that didn’t matter, he got cocky, forgot what was important, and lost everything as he was cast out, even now people still hate him, even though he gave up everything for them” techno voice kept the same monotone drawl but Ranboo could hear a hint of… sadness? But something he said piqued the young enderman’s interest</p>
<p>“ That makes sense but… what you said about everyone embodying a greek tragedy in some way what do you mean by that?” Techno looks at Ranboo at that, the half enderman is looking at him, his mismatched eyes wide with curiosity and his fluffy ears twitching. Techno sighs, he guesses since this kid is staying with them he might as well indulge him</p>
<p>“Well if you look at the greek myths and the characters in those stories are very believable because they are given flaws, flaws we all have. Like how Tommy was too confident and cocky like Theseus or Wilbur, the alive version of him anyways was a lot like Oprehus and L’manburg was his Eurydice, he was so close to getting it back only to lose faith and…. lose it forever” ranboo nodded along, tail twitching seeming to understand, and even seeming fairly interested</p>
<p>“That makes a lot of sense actually… wasn’t Orpheus also a musician like Wilbur was?” Techno nods a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“He was, so you do know a bit of the classics” Ranboo gives him a shy smile in return “ I know a bit, I don’t remember the finer details or the more obscure myths… say what tragedy do you think I embody?” The tone in Ranboos voice was curious excitement. Techno gave him a look</p>
<p>“are you sure you want to know?”</p>
<p>“I am”</p>
<p>Techno sighs, guess there’s no going back now “ have you heard of the prophet Cassandra?” Ranboo tilts his head and shakes his head</p>
<p>“No I haven’t, who was she?” Techno noticed Phil’s eyes narrow slightly at him but he chose to ignore it, the kid wanted to know, he wasn’t going to lie to him.</p>
<p>“She was a prophet of Apollo but she was cursed that her prophecies would always be true but no one would ever believe her. In the days before troy fell she was in the streets begging people to believe her that their home would soon be gone but no one listened” Techno noticed Ranboo’s ears fall, same with his tail</p>
<p>“Oh… I see… what happened to her?” his voice was soft and reserved, a silent plea in his words. Techno close his eyes and lets out a soft sigh</p>
<p>“She was captured, taken from her home, and then…. She was killed for something that wasn’t her fault and that she had no hand in” Techno spares a glance at Ranboo who looks deep in thought, he was about to apologize before the half enderman spoke up</p>
<p>“ What about you?... who do you embody?” Techno looks at him and gets up, grabbing his book and heading towards the stairs, he can sense Ranboo start panic slightly behind him but before he can apologize again techno answers, his voice slightly colder than before and laced with hurt, something that surprised Ranboo</p>
<p>“I am like Helen of Troy” with that, he heads upstairs. Ranboo looks confused and turns to Phil who is still sitting, looking even more exhausted than before</p>
<p>“Phil… who was Helen of Troy? I know the name but I can’t remember her story. Phil looked at Ranboo and sighed to himself softly. “Helen of Troy was the reason the Trojan war was started, she tossed around from side to side and treated more as an object to be used or won then actually person by everyone she met” Ranboos ears droop even more</p>
<p>“ Oh... I see… well I don’t think of him as an object” Phil gives him a slight smile</p>
<p>“Me neither mate”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>